


Goodbye

by Evans_Break



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Conversations, Dissociation, F/M, Feelings, Goodbyes, Heterosexual Character, Last Kiss, Love, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Rejection, Relationship(s), Romantic Angst, Separations, Stress Relief, Suffering, Thought Projection, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_Break/pseuds/Evans_Break
Summary: A conversation.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit though for me to share, because it has a fund of true life. My life. An hypothetical conversation between two damaged hearts. A goodbye in good terms with each other. Doesn't it the thing that everybody wants?

-What?- Asked the boy, who, sitting on the floor and his arms resting on his knees, observed the ring he had in his hands. It was a small silver thread, with three diamonds embedded on the top. The center one was slightly larger than the two sides.  
-I was thinking.- She whispered the girl sitting behind him, back to back. The copper curls fell on her shoulders as light as clouds at sunset.  
-What did you think, Red?-  
-You love me.-  
-True.-  
-Why?- She asked.  
The boy was silent without saying a word. He just kept staring at the ring.  
The room was dark, a little light coming dim through a half-closed window and reflecting on the diamonds.  
Red sighed, resting his head against that of the boy. He found himself looking at the dark ceiling.  
-Although I do nothing more keeping you away, stupidly you're still here to suffer for me-  
-Really not.- He said dryly. -I have been fighting my thoughts and feelings for months now.-  
-But are you here, or am I wrong?- A piece of paper appeared in the hands of the red, with the last sentences of the conversation impressed.

  
-You use this means to give me a voice, you're a headstrong, stubborn.-  
-You have said it yourself..-  
No. It was controversial because she knew he was not talking by himself, but yes she was in agreement with what he said. -Yes..-  
The boy smiled, for once he was able to send her into the ball.  
-You miss me.- said the girl.  
<I must not show it.>  
-You miss me.- she insisted.  
-Yes.-  
-I was never yours, how can you miss me?-  
-Arrogance, I guess.- He smiled again.  
The words continued to appear on the paper, every single letter said by the two shortly before.

  
-You are holding back, don't you? Are you afraid someone would read?-  
-Oh, I know for sure someone will read. And she will make me a reproach as soon as she understand-  
-I am not her.-  
-I know, even by neglecting the small fact that you are not real, you are not her.-

  
-You love her.-  
-More than anything in this world.-  
-You are a crazy.-  
-So they say..-  
-What will you do?- She asked, a bit worried.  
-What I'm already doing, fighting to not to think about it.>  
-As always?-  
-As always.-                         -You are suffering-

Hush. The boy clutched the ring so strong that he almost bent the silver.  
-The ring. It is older than she, than me. What does it mean?-  
-I need it to remember who I am.-  
-You have to remember who you are from the other one's time?-  
-Fixed point in time. I change, the ring not.-

  
The girl slightly tilted her head. -I do not want your bad.-  
-Obviously not, you can't hate anyone.>  
-I do not want your bad.- she continued. -Stop hurting yourself just thinking about me.-  
Evans nodded.  
-I do not hate you,- he added, opening a little fist and giving air to the ring.  
-She knows. Believe me, she knows.-  
The boy bowed his eyes even further. Suddenly the girl with copper hair turned and, kneeling, hugged him, leaning her chin on the boy's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Her hair were touching the young man's cheek. -In another life?-  
He nodded, touching her hands with his.

  
-Your hands are cold..-  
-Yeah... They reflect me.- she said nonchalant.  
-You kissed me that day at the mall ..>  
-I was crying for Blonde, I was confused ... and above all I was Me> chuckled.  
The boy stroked her hair, twisting her fingers in the curls. -I love those hair..-  
-What is that you do not love of me?- she asked.  
-Hard question, difficult answer..-  
-I'm Red- she changed her speech.  
-Yes, it's your name.-  
-My name is another one.-  
-But she would not approve, you know-  
-Yeah, I would not approve.- she tightened his grip.

  
-I will not disappear.- he said. -I'm here.-  
-Thank you..-  
-Thank you for that?  
-I needed to.- she started to swing herself -..and if it's not enough.-  
-Not enough.- followed him.  
-If it's not enough.-  
-If it's not enough.-  
-Try again..-  
-Try again..-  
-And again..-  
-And again..-  
-Over and over again!- Ended together, both closing eyes and then stay silent for a long time.

-I would like to talk to you..- the boy said.  
-I do not want you to do it.- Red kept on keeping her eyes closed.  
-I want to see your face..-  
The girl moved and made him laying down. Evans looked at the ceiling. Suddenly he was surrounded by reddish hair that spun from the face that was over him. Red was kneeling near the boy's head. She was holding his cheeks with her hands and looked at him, leaning over him.  
-I'm here.- She whispered. He saw her upside down. Those eyes he did not see for months.  
-Be good, do not move.- The boy obeyed. -You have a huge nose..- laughs the girl. -And the eyes.- She looked away. She knew she could get lost.

  
The boy saw the blood flowing under the skin of the girl to blush her cheeks. -Your skin is diaphanous.-  
-I'm not an angel. All except this.-  
-I know..- he whispered. He raised his arm and stroked her face.  
She remained motionless. She was looking at his again in her eyes.  
-In another life?- He asked.  
-Yes- she said with a tear. That salty drop ended on the guy's cheek.  
He made her bend more and kissed her.  
-Sorry.- They both said, one for reason, one for another.  
-Fiamma- she added.  
-Aria.- he said.  
-I wish you the best of this world.-  
-Same with potatoes.- He chuckled. -They are waiting for you, go to them.- he concluded.  
She smiled and simply vanished from his sight.  
The boy stood there, staring at the ceiling, and tightening the ring in his hand. He felt relieved.  
-I will really miss you..- he whispered for the last time, raising his arm and closing his fisted hand, as if to grab the invisible.  
-Have a good life, Red..-


End file.
